


小憩

by yidadian



Category: Sekiro:Shadows Die Twice
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yidadian/pseuds/yidadian





	小憩

九郎偷偷从他的忍者那里得到奖励的故事  
之前的脑洞有一点点提及  
灵感来自于无限之住人中凛和万次的互动  
甜甜的 要努力为这个cp产粮啊啊(´;︵;`)

 

正值芦苇花盛开的时节，阳光早早便洒进天守阁顶层的地板上。时间尚早，屋内空气还未被夏末的暑气熏得使人闷热烦躁。伴着阵阵微风，狼沐浴在清晨的日光下，难以抗拒的舒适感按摩着他全身，靠坐在窗边的身体也不由更加放松。

完成任务后，轻手轻脚踏入书库的狼没想到他的主人会这么早就开始自己的工作。距离日出还有一段时间，油灯依旧燃着，好像它从未被熄灭。九郎抱起一摞多到抵住下巴的书卷，咚咚咚的光着脚在书架中间穿梭。看他轻微的喘气和稍染红晕的脸颊，许是已经来回跑了几趟。  
“啊，狼，你回来啦。”声音也非常有精神。确定自己的主人没有通宵工作后，狼稍稍安下心。他躬身低头，听着赤脚踩在地板上行走的声音一点一点向自己接近，那双小小的脚丫也终于出现在自己视野里。

这次资料的搜集似乎相当困难，经过几天的翻找后还剩下最后一些没有查看。狼看着他的主人靠坐在书架边，灯苗闪烁下，稚嫩的脸颊与簇着的眉头并不相符，就如他这般年纪的少年，与自己正着手准备促成的事情一样，完全不相符。

狼很少在他的主人忙于搜寻资料时守在一旁，通常是因为要同时进行的事情实在太多，况且那时苇名城可以说危机四伏，能让他这样闲闲在一旁待机的时间可以说是一点也没有。狼浅浅的舒了一口气，日出后不久，他的主人便满心欢喜的夹着一卷古书跑去同医师研究。金色的阳光将右手晒得暖洋洋，书库也渐渐染上了温暖的橙色光亮。狼起身，将灯苗掐灭。

依稀能听到远处叽喳的鸟雀声，清晨的空气清新极了，每呼吸一口都是无比享受。靠坐窗边的身体彻底放松，阳光如同暖融融的薄被裹住狼的身体，刃义手也不禁放松，手指都根根蜷起。苇名的老鼠已被除尽，异端苇名弦一郎也被驱逐，苇名一心...身体的舒适感和脑中的重重顾虑形成一阵暗色漩涡，裹挟着狼的意识，将他带入短暂的睡眠。

九郎踏进书库时，看到的就是这样一番景象。他惊讶的睁大眼睛，嘴上却挂着藏不住的微笑。使尽浑身解数，轻手轻脚的慢慢移动到狼的身边，小心翼翼将手中书卷放置好，他缓缓跪坐在狼的对面。明明刚刚的动作都十分轻缓，心跳却一点一点加快，九郎开始没来由的担心他的忍者会被自己太大的心跳声吵醒。

阳光仿佛将忍者的面孔晒融了，平日坚毅的棱角线条被柔化成天鹅绒般的表面，龙胤下的白斑也被染成温暖的颜色。睡眠能改变一个人的气质，平日严守戒律保护主人的凶猛野兽，此时连下颌的胡茬也好似蔬果表皮的绒毛一样柔软。九郎心里痒痒，悄悄握紧的手掌心里已经传来暖暖的扎刺感。他好想知道是否自己抚上那人脸颊时，也会是这种感觉。

不断的轻轻的向前挪动着膝盖，温热的吐息喷洒在九郎额头。他从未如此接近他的忍者。有些紧张的咽了咽口水，呼吸无法压抑的急促起来，心跳也越来越快。他的忍者从不会如此亲近自己，一如初次见面，九郎伸出的手始终没有得到回应，这个人只是端正的跪在那里。一只手臂的长度，或许这就是他们从此之后永远需要维持的距离...心脏似乎随巨石一同坠入苇名之底，不甘心的热气带着一点点委屈将眼眶冲击得酸酸热热。脸颊依旧能感受到狼熟睡时的均匀吐息，九郎被泪水和繁杂心绪憋得脸颊通红，呼出的气体也好像热得能腾出白烟。

三年前的那个晚上...就算现在回想起来，当时令身体燃烧的酥麻和燥热好像依旧正正当当降临在身上。九郎权当那个吻是狼应得的奖励，但他实在没想到会进行得如此...他几乎要惊叫出来，小脸似乎也被不存在的火光照得更加红润。他是主人，狼是忍者。而九郎完全不吝对狼的夸奖，每当他的忍者复命归来，他都想要用尽最大努力去奖励和安抚那个人，那个端正跪在自己面前，对话之外都不曾抬头看看自己的主人，将一切伤痛锁在心里绝口不提，与自己永远相隔一臂距离的，他的狼。

“可是，我偶尔也想要点奖赏啊...”声音轻到几乎听不到，但无声的话语似乎推动着九郎的身体，他抬起头，颤抖着凑近那熟悉的唇。紧张的不敢睁开眼，嘴唇也抿着，好像在担心碰碰跳个不停的心脏会掉出来。暖暖的，有些粗糙，但非常安心。全心感受着对方的唇，他甚至在认真思考更进一步的探索会不会惊醒他的忍者，而那之后又将会怎样...九郎伸出舌，只浅浅的在那唇上舔了一下。

狼睁开眼，他的主人不知何时又回到了那书架边，耷拉下来的小腿轻快的摇晃，心情好得一眼就能看出来。“你醒啦，狼。我这边有了新发现...”少年翻身跑向自己，带到身旁的气流中有股甜甜的气味。狼舔了舔嘴唇，那甜味好像不知何时也渗进了自己嘴里。


End file.
